


It's not you, It's me.

by CaitlynHolmes99



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted john, Adorable John, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jim, Bottom John Watson, Brotherly Affection, But Mostly Smut, Cock Slut John, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, Fluff and Smut, Hurt John, I should mention earlier that this shit is going to be dark, Jealous Sherlock, Jim wants John, John also wants Jim, John knows what hes doing is wrong but he still did it anyways, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty John, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Wants John, Sibling Incest, Top Jim Moriarty, Top Sherlock, Young John Watson, caring jim, jim and john are siblings, like really he is, not complete, not siblings by birth, slutty John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynHolmes99/pseuds/CaitlynHolmes99
Summary: 'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck control yourself jim, what the hell is wrong with you! You can't do this. You need to stop. But oh how he craves to touch that tan skin. His sandy blonde hair and those beautiful pink lips. He need to feel it all. He possesses the urge to take, to claim. It's confusing. He wants to but he can't, can he? " Oh, you're in big trouble johnny boy " He purrs'Jim and John are siblings. Not biologically but still siblings. John is Jim's adorable little brother and Jim loves him a lot. But is brotherly love enough for Jim?  And who is this Sherlock bloke and what do he want from his little brother? Jim is controlling his desire to physically owns John, Sherlock is being Sherlock, and John, Well, he's a cockslut. Do I need to explain more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing this kind of thing. No beta tho. And also English is not my first language so if there's any complications regarding my writing skills, I am so sorry hehe. Don't feel shy to leave comments. You're kudos will be much appreciated! 
> 
> Anyhow! Enjoy!

_It's wrong! This feeling is wrong! what the fuck is wrong with me!_

         Jim was currently staring at his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom, cursing to himself. It happened again. He kept having an erection first thing in the morning and it starting to get frustrating! All because of his little brother. Of course Jim is not exactly mad about it, he didn't really care about the fact that john often put him in this state now and then. The thing that really getting on his nerve is he can no longer control his body's reaction. He always get a hang on this. Used to. Not anymore. John was an orphan when Jim's parents took him in. Jim was 18 at that time and john was 14. He was handed to the orphanage at the age of 5 after his mother and father, including Harry, caught in a great fire back at their old house. Fortunately, John survive the fire storm and only suffered from minor injuries. Because he has no other family members nor places to go, he was soon sent off to an orphanage to be cared for. Even after what happened, John never complains. He kept strong. He always do. He didn't even shed a tear. It's such a tragic experience for a little boy to go through but he never cries about it. He didn't want to. His mother once told him to be strong and that is exactly what he was doing. Such a brave soldier, that little cupcake.  

 

        Now Jim is 21 years old while john is 17. And god damn does puberty hit hard on John! Jim had always admire his little brother's soft baby blue eyes and charming smile. Those admiration only increases to adoration now that john has grown up. Being a cute little boy he was, makes him a handsome young man in present. He's a bit tan now from all the sports he's involved in. Jim doesn't play sports that much. He's much of a genius to be bothered with that. John often put himself in the center of ordinariness but- oh how far he is from ordinary - he catches Jim's attention from the moment Jim's eyes had set on him years ago. At first he thought that it's normal (as normal as he can be of course) to have this unusual brotherly love for his little john but soon that feeling evolve into something much more deeper than brotherly love, that's for sure. The john now is much more attractive with his slim waist and golden caramel skin. He wants john. bad. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck control yourself Jim, what the hell is wrong with you! You can't do this. You need to stop. But oh how he craves to touch that skin. His sandy blonde hair and those beautiful pink lips. He need to feel it all. He possesses the urge to take, to claim. It's confusing. He wants to but he can't, can he? _"Oh, you're in big trouble johnny boy"_ He purrs.

 

 _''Jim? are you in there?''_ The source of his problem is here. Oh Uh. Jim froze. John gingerly walks in Jims bedroom and sat on his ridiculously big bed. He lays down and roll over, relish in the fluffy and soft mattress surrounding his small body. Jim and John moved out of their parents house a year ago. It was Jim's idea stating that it is much more easier for john if they both moved closer to johns school. Only he knows this is for an entirely different reason. Of course their parents felt a little bit worried for them but since Jim is capable enough now that he already earns money for a living from his selected proficient (though their parents doesn't now that he owns an empire) they willingly let them. _''Oh Jim~''_ John playfully calls again. Jim blundered through his closet trying to find something to cover himself (well ya he sleeps naked) thanks to his massive bathroom attached to the closet room, he doesn't have to swallow his pride walking out to face john with a great morning erection. _''ya, ya i'm comin!''_ Jim shouted back while stumbling into his pants, quickly grabs the towel to wrap it around his waist and head out the bathroom door. He was met with a scene coming straight from his wet dreams. His little John tangled around his bed sheets while still wearing his red pants and a t-shirt, already ridden up his chest to show his beautifully sculptured waist. It's surprisingly curvy for a man and Jim is almost salivating trough the carpet. But he swallowed instead. 

 

_''w-why aren't you at school? Is the driver late again?''_

 

         John giggled. Jim wants to swallow it. John rolls again and now on his front which gives a perfect view of his plush ass to Jim. He settle his cheek on one of the soft pillows while Jim is trying not to lose control. Why is John torturing him like this! He doesn't even know how much this affect Jim. Or maybe he does. _''Jim my dear brother, it's the school holiday. I did told you yesterday, didn't I?''_ His voice was muffled by the pillow. _''oh, oh of course! sorry.''_   Jim flutter while maintaining his last bit of self control. Jim was blushing like crazy! And John, john he- he was smirking? If Jim is not mistaken. John was smirking AT him? Ooh that devil! John started to stretch cat-like and he drew his perfect ass backwards towards Jim. John moans as his muscles and bones stretched with his movements and finally settling down facing Jim. Jim was stunned beyond words and his erection grows- if then it's half erect, now it is definitely hard as a rock. John put his hazy smile on. Jim is still frozen so john took this advantage to crawl over to Jim and kneeling in front of him on the bed. 

 

 _''Jim, what's this?''_ John touched the front of Jim's covered front and delicately ran his hand on his obvious covered erection. A flirtatious smile plastered on his face. 

         Jim startled awake from his slight comatose state by the touch and involuntarily let out a gasp. He knows this is bad. Like very bad! He needs to pull over right now before it's to late. But he can't. Jim thought that was it. That john would finally pull back and Jim could pretend nothing ever happen but john kept on surprising him by kneeling on all fours and mouthed on his covered manhood. Woah woah woah, wait a minute! _''John..''_ Jim purrs. His john didn't look up just yet. His eyes are currently closed. Jim was trembling, his hands curled up as fists by his side. He wanted to touch, he really do. He wanted to feel those fuzzy blonde strands. How it will feel tangle around his fingers while Jim pull a tad harder. John reached out and tug at the towel. It fell relentlessly on the floor, completely forgotten. Jim's prick already damped the front of his black pants and the head is peeking out of the waistband. 

 

 _''Oh Jim, what have you been doing in the bathroom I wonder?''_ John says while eyeing Jim's magnificent morning erection. He started to trace the outline of Jim's still covered prick using his tongue and letting out a wet gasp. Jim is whimpering by now. He wonder how is he even standing. Well, this is not their first time having casual touches but this isn't casual touches is it? John always get touchy with Jim but this- THIS is an entirely different thing. They are dangerously nudging at the barrier that's been set to separate the both of them from this growing feeling and their relations as brothers here. Talk about dangerous, this is exactly what John wants right? John kept on licking but purposely avoided the head and it was making Jim crazy! _''John, oh john..''_ Jim moans John's name like a mantra. Only then john looked up at Jim. His baby blue eyes set on dark brownish ones and oh that adorable face. Jim wants to own john fully. Physically and mentally. It's weird to think about it but have Jim ever been normal to be honest here? 

 

         Jim wants john to suck it. Want that plush lips covered his prick. But John keep on teasing! ugh, why is John so cruel! A slight movement from John almost gave Jim hope that John would want to do exactly that, but no, he is- Hes pulling away? No! no no no. Jim darted his hand to grasp at john but he pulls away and off the bed. He casually walks to the door, swaying his ass a little while walking. He turns to Jim with a smirk on his face.

_'_

_'So what do you want for breakfast? Is scramble eggs good? okay? okay then! ''_ and walks out the door to head on to the kitchen.

 

         Jim was left there wide eye and needing. Cursing to himself that he almost pleads for it. He stayed like that for a couple more seconds before his brain started to function again, enough for him to grab the towel on the floor and ran back to the bathroom to deal with his 'friend' and hit the shower. Hopefully, he finally get a grip for once, faced this as a responsible big brother, and deal with this problem as a reliable man. 

 

Of course, he failed. John makes sure of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra I'm giving you about what happened after that. This chapter is shorter so yea. Sorry for any mistakes! I'm new, don't kill me xD

_John's pov_   


         John trotted over towards the kitchen, still smiling sheepishly to himself. He just confirms that Jim do have feelings for him and it make his heart flutter. Jim- his non biological brother- has feelings for him. For. HIM. Not that John ever doubt that his brother is gay. He's more surprise that he is letting this happen. Kneeling in front of Jim to lick his cock!? Yes, it's clothed but it was licking nevertheless. If that's not out of the ordinary then he don't know what is. Jim might not know this but John wants Jim too. He wants Jim to take him, dominate him, make John his and no one else's. John doesn't really take notes of his interest in kinky stuff but power play is certainly on his list. John knows about Jim's little but not-so-little secret. Jim did told him about it when John simply asked about his work once. Jim willingly told John and his confident level is pretty high. Maybe it's because he trusted John that much he could really just tell anything to him. Even so, John would never tell a soul about this even if he wants to. Jim is to precious to John and John knows, him to Jim. John is very loyal of a person to even do back stabbing.  Plus, Jim is still his big brother. There's just no way he would. 

 

        _''nhgg..''_ John stops momentarily in the middle of the hallway. He looks down and notices that he is too indeed hard. All that licking Jim's prick business is making his body react accordingly. He bit his bottom lip to refrain his moans from coming out. It didn't really help so instead he makes a quick stop to his room and locked the door behind him. He leaned back on the door to support his weight while he tug his red pants down. He took himself in hand and started to stroke slowly. John plays the scene in his head- the same scene he plays every time he jerks off apparently- of Jim touching his body everywhere. Whispering naughty words to John. The kind of words good boys shouldn't be listening to. Well John isn't very good is he? John did do a lot of peeking and spying on his brother when he was younger. Jim brings home a 'friend' once or twice when they were still at their parents house. The said friend is always a male friend (no surprise there). Jim make sure that mama and papa is not home every time he brings a 'friend' over. Mama and Papa always travel a lot so this is kinda an advantage for Jim. 

 

         He would bring his 'friend' in his room to study. That's what he told John but John's not stupid! He knows what they were up to. One day, Jim brings another one of his 'friend' home. They darted up the stairs to Jim's room, giggling and stuff. John crept slowly behind and when John got there, to his amusement, the door is left a jar. John quickly but quietly crawls toward the door. That's when John saw it. Jim was pining his 'friend' on his bed while kissing him, quite aggressively one might say (teenagers in heat man, very scary XD). Before John even know it, they already stripped off all of their clothing and still Jim is on top of his friend. He watched as Jim reach out for something under the bed and when Jim lift his hand back up, John could see that it was a tie. A tie? What ever Jim wants to do with tha- Oh. John saw that Jim is tying the other boy's arms on top of his head. _''There's nowhere to run now, little kitten.''_ Jim purrs.

 

         And after that, there's just a lot of fucking and groaning and moaning and oh! That's the first time John develop this sexual feelings for his big brother. Well, at least it's the first time he admit it to himself. He started fantasying about Jim doing those dirty things to him instead. He's a naughty boy for having this kind of imagination. What if Jim knows about it? His brother is a genius, he surely will know. Right? But just for safety, John will keep acting like nothing ever happen. After all that, John started to hate the people Jim brought back. Trying his best to scare them away. He once described the perspective of a person drowning and what's the last thing they see and feel (in a scientific way not the 'I feel cold and scared' kind of way) in the face of death to one of Jim's friends when Jim went to the loo. The look on his friend's face made John smiled wider. He wants it to be him the one Jim took to his room but if he tells this to Jim, surely he'll knew John has been a bad boy. He doesn't want Jim to hate him. So he kept quite.  

 

         John slid his t-shirt up till his bare chest and started to play with his nipples. He pinch and pull until it became a hard nub. He circled his finger around his nipple, imagining it was Jim's wet tongue doing it. He wants more! He needs more! John put two fingers in his mouth and slicked it as best as he could. He twirled his tongue around and then pulled his fingers out, leaving a wet trail of saliva down to his chin. He reach his slicked fingers behind him to nudge on his tight pink hole. While still stroking himself, he plunged two of his fingers inside. It stung a little but John prefer it this way. Pain mixed with pleasure really turns him on. Like, a lot. John move his fingers in time with his stroking and the combination is making him crazy! John found his sweet spot and he started to nudge on it with every thrust of his fingers. _''A-ah! Mmm...y-yea big brother please.. Nnng! More.. More!''_ There's no way he can muffled his cries now. Let's just hope Jim didn't hear it. Maybe he won't. Probably taking shower or something. ''H-harder Jimmm.. Harder'' The state John was in right now. All flushed and pink. It's so lewd and it just turns him on even more.

         John increases the speed of his hands and soon shoots out a white streak of cum all over his abdomen. With a satisfied smile on his face, he gathered himself up to wipe off the evidence and make himself presentable enough before walking out the door- to do what exactly? Ah yes, breakfast. He pulls his pants back up and gingerly walks off to his bathroom to clean. 

 

         Meanwhile, Jim had finished his shower a while ago and now currently standing frozen outside John's bedroom door. Questioning himself why is he still alive right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hit kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's Naughty Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo in this chapter it is about John's past. BUTT! It's the past right after Jim's family took him in, not the past from before that. Basically, It's about a thing going on bout 3 years ago? When John's 15. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! It's about John's first time (with a male) :D

           Since Jim's family took him in, life has been good for John. He got a roof on top of his head, brand new and expensive clothes, good food, and also a family that loves him. But Jim is his favorite though. Jim has always been kind to him. The first time John was introduced to Jim by his new parents, John never thought that Jim would like him. Well ya because John is the adopted one and all, but instead Jim treated John..nicely. Soon John learned that Jim is the one who requested that Mama and papa should adopt a child. Jim had always wanted a little brother but since his mother couldn't get pregnant anymore. She told Jim that she was caught in a car accident once and the doctors clarified that her Fallopian tube was damaged. Long story Short, John came into the picture. They love John and John loves his new family (but he loves Jim more).

 

            Also, the cool thing about being a part of a rich family is that life hardly gets difficult. John already knows that Jim is a genius but he never saw Jim leave the house to go to College, University, etc. So when he ask Jim about it a week after he was adopted, Jim told John that he never really need to go out because he have a tutor. He was home schooled Jim said and that he took his tests either on the internet or the papers are delivered to him here. John was confused. What about going to college and live at their dorms? Jim chuckled at his fumbled reaction. _''Because we're rich. Why would I live at their dorms when I can live at the comforts of home and be near Johnny boy.''_ Jim 'boop' John's nose and John giggled. _''Oh.. you don't have to stay because of me Jim.''_ John's cheeks became hot. _''I want to. And also, you'll have your very own tutor starting next week!''_ Jim said while clasping his hands together.

 

_''Woah really!?''_

_''Yep Johnny boy, now let's head on to the dining room or Mama will be pissed. You know her 'You need to eat your dinner or you won't grow healthier' lecture.''_

_''Okay.''_

     And that's how John got in this situation. His new tutor had his hand down John's pants and palming his slowly growing erection. His tutor's name was Arthur Tanner, good teacher really. He taught John many interesting facts and logical thinking. To be honest John is fascinated by the things he teaches. It's never boring with Mr. Tanner. Right before this happens, Mr. Tanner is teaching him biology. About how penis works and all. John didn't really pay attention (like srsly how can he at this rate?) So Mr. Tanner shows him first hand. 

 

    _''Mnn S-sir... I-I think I get it now..''_ John fidgeted in his seat. Trying to push the hand that was harassing him away but it felt too good to let go just yet. Mr. Tanner just kept on pulling and rubbing John and it was making John dizzy. John tilted his head back on the chair and let out a small gasp. _''Pull down your trousers and pants boy, I think you still need to learn a bit more.''_ A good boy John is, he did exactly that. Fumbling with his trousers then slid his pants down and slowly revealing his plum ass to the world. John's body tremble from the slight cold temperature in the room but soon was warmed by the arms that embraced him from behind. John felt vulnerable. He was naked below the waist and his prick is starting to grow from the excitement. Mr. Tanner's movements did not help him but instead increases his little 'friend's interest. John could feel the tutor's covered cock rubbing on his back.

 

_''Why don't you uh..get on all fours on the bed John. Let me show you the prostate. ''_

_''The p-prostate? ''_

_''Why yes John, You really did not listen to a thing I taught you just now didn't you? ''_

        John slowly walks to his bed and get on all fours, his ass facing his tutor. _''Yess that's it. Show me that boy hole.''_ Mr. Tanner let himself out from the traps of his pants and starting to stroke his cock. He walks over to John, hands settled on each of John's cheeks to give it a little squeeze. _''Nng... Mr. Tanner S-Sir?''_ John stutters. _''Yes John?''_ His tutor kneels on the bedroom's floor and prodding on John's entrance. While his tutor is busy doing his business John asked again. _''Ah..Sir, what exactly are you doing?"_ _"What am I doing? Why giving you a lesson of course.''_ Without another word, Mr. Tanner dove his tongue straight into John's tight hole. _''AH! S-sir! No sto- Mphh!!"_ Before John could finish his sentence, his mouth was covered by a large hand. _''Shush boy! You don't want people to see you looking like this do you?'_ '' Mr. Tanner whispered and resumed to his task. John wiggled and trashed but after moments past John stops and started to push back instead. Moaning and gasping now. His tutor chuckled and pulled back. John whines at the lost. His small cock now fully erect and already leaking precum. Soon the tongue is being replaced by a finger. Playfully prodded at Johns entrance. John wants the finger to go in so bad. So he started to push back and slid the finger in.  _Oh god what am I doing!_  Mr. Tanner slowly removed the hand that was covering John's mouth when he thinks John won't scream anymore. Though if he do, it's entirely for a different reason. 

 

        _''Ahn.. it feels good.''_ John was moaning, his ass in the air and kept pushing backwards. His movements is starting to get more desperate when he reached three fingers inside him without difficulty. His tutor had to hold his hips to stop him. _''who would have thought that you would be so eager.''_ Mr. Tanner patted John's ass. _''Now, John hold still.''_ John could feel the slight movement from behind him and then the sound of crinkling, like a wrapping being tore open. He took a peek behind him and noticed that his tutor was putting a condom on his cock and holly molly- That was a very massive cock! How is that going to fit!?  _There's no way!_  His tutor steps a bit more closer and aligned his penis. Before he could do anything further John paused him. _''Wait! Wha- No t-that's not going to work. There's no way. No no.''_

 

        _''Oh silly you. Of course it is going to fit. You would be surprise of how flexible a human body is. You'll be fine. Now, John relax..''_   He started to push in and OH MY GOD John had to stifle his whimpers. It's huge! It felt like John was being teared apart. Mr. Tanner starts slow at first but soon he picks up a pace and started to fuck John at a medium speed, making sure John only feels pleasure instead of straight up pain. The tutor angled his hips a little and John was constantly moaning a minute later. _''Ahnn.. A-ahh! Wha- I don't get itt~~ ahhh it feelss so good!''_ Slurred John. His body was bouncing and moving with every thrust of his tutor's hips. ''That my John, is the prostate. Are you learning now? '' He chukled again. The tutor grabbed John's sides and starts to fuck him with more force. '' _Fuck John, you're so tight.''_

 

        _''Yes yes yes! More..m-more! ah mnn yess please sir, please!''_   _What the hell is wrong with me! This is not good. Not. Good._ Later it was John's constant ' ah ah ah's and Mr. Tanner's grunting and groaning. Soon they both fell in the heap of mess. John felt light-headed and fuzzy, still lying on his bed but on his sides now. His tutor is tucking himself back in and zipped his trousers back up. He tied the end of the condom and put it in his pocket (ew ikr) better not leave any evidence here. _''Well then I hope you've learn something today John. That was quite uh an experience.''_ And so Mr. Tanner walks out the door but not before making sure John was wiped clean and dressed. 

 

        After that Jim told John that Mr. Tanner won't be coming anymore. He had to move to a different state because of work. That news was been told so suddenly, Jim can't help but ponder. Since then, Jim was the one who gave him daily lessons. John prefer it this way. Jim teaching him means, he gets to be with Jim all the time. But about what happened. He won't tell Jim or anyone actually. He feels dirty just to talk about it. The way the other man touched his skin and make him burn from the inside, feels good to him. If he was given an option to do it all over again, he would. He would also be just as eager as last time, maybe even more needy. He loved the feel of the cock, sliding in him with every thrust, nudging against his bundle of nerve inside and make him moan like a bitch in heat. Maybe, just maybe, one day Jim would do the same to him. Maybe Jim would be a little more rougher, harder, slams his prick inside John repeatedly until John was begging for release? _Mnn..I want big brother to do exactly that to me._ But that's wrong, right? He can't ask Jim. Jim would think he's weird or something. So it just had to be his secret. John's been a very naughty boy and he gotta admit it, He kinda like this. Very much in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this is going to be dirty? xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim took John to one of his fancy dinners with a client.  
> 

         They're in the car now heading to the restaurant where Jim's client would be expecting them. Jim allow John to come with him as his partner for tonight's meeting. Mostly because John kept moaning about how boring he is at home without Jim around all the time. Moran was holding back a grin when John hung on Jim's neck and drag his feet on the wooden flooring so whenever Jim had to move, he would have to drag John's weight with him. _''Alright fine, but only this time Johnny boy. I don't like bringing you with me to places where I know there could be an immediate threat.''_ Jim had said. _''It's just a dinner with your client Jim~ There won't be any threats involve.''_ Jim replayed all of his 'dinners gone wrong' scenes in his head and felt more anxious about bringing John with him. Before he could utter his disapproval John's already pulling on Moran's arm to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. _''Come on Sebby! You need to help me pick a perfect suit for tonight!''_ Moran look at his boss for any kind of approval. Jim let out a exasperated sigh and wave his hand as permission to go with John. 

 

          Now here they are, 5 minutes more before they arrive at their destination. When they do arrive, Moran stepped out of the passenger seat and opens the door for them. John, then Jim slid out of the car. _''Be here when we finish.''_ Jim ordered Moran, straightening his suit. Moran nodded his head while ruffling John's perfect hair. _''Hey stop it!''_ John chuckled and playfully swat on Moran's well-muscled arm. _''Woah~ someone's been working out. Good touch. I like my men strong.''_ John teased.  Moran gave John a playful smirk and nudged his back when he noticed Jim was glaring at their direction. Mostly the deathly glare is directed to Moran. Jim grabbed John by the waist and guide him ( more like drag him) towards the entrance. John throw a 'sorry' look at Moran, while Moran shrugged. It's not like Jim doesn't appreciate their friendship but..  _Get your head straight Jim. Now, it's work time and you need to focus._

 

        When they were seated on their tables with the client in front of them John notices that the client is actually a beautiful woman and not some kind of  'old beyond my years' persona, like in John's imagination. They were advancing on talking (only Jim and the woman, John just sat there looking pretty) and all until Jim's pep talk is momentarily interrupted by the waitress who apparently just doing her job on delivering their beverage to their table. Completely unaware of her 'mistake', Jim gave her a look that promised death and the waitress visibly flinched. She hurried with her task and scuttle off towards the kitchen, anything to escape Jim's intense stare. Jim could be quite scary when he's working.  His air of tetchy perfectionism is like encouraging(threatening ) those around him to walk on eggshells. Damn the people, even John- who's already live with Jim for quite a long time- afraid of him sometimes. Jim adopted a brisk, businesslike tone and resume to the hopefully uninterrupted meeting between him and his client. John hide his grin over his glass of water.

 

        The meeting goes on about an hour or so and John is growing peevish with all this business talking shit. He really wants to go home, change to one of his comfy jumpers, and go to bed. But they're still going on back and forth. John put his elbow on the table and support his head on his open palm. Desperately trying to make his discomfort known to Jim. He stare straight to Jim's eyes and make his best adorable pout face. Jim was too absorbed in the conversation, therefore he was completely oblivious, if his face was evident enough. Jim just continue on talking and John gives up trying. A few more minutes past and finally, FINALLY they ended their talk by shaking their hands. A sign of agreement for whatever deal they were talking about (John doesn't even give an ass anymore he wants to go home). When Jim tried to pull his hand away, his client won't let go. Instead she gripped Jim's hand more firmly. She was rubbing Jim's knuckle with her thumb. Okay, that is definitely not a casual handshake. _''So..If you're free next time why don't we have another dinner. A more private one if you know what I mean. What do you say?''_

 

        _OH NO SHE DIDN'T!_ Jim stays silent for awhile. Debating if he should decline or accept the offer. Factually, She is one of the top and most certainly relevant people on Jim's list that would cost him a fortune if he losses them. John watch how the scene in front of him unfold. What is Jim doing? He should decline her obviously. _''Hmm..I'll think about it.''_ Then gave one of those flirty smirk of his.  _How fucking could you Jim!_ John was right there beside him. Is John alone not enough to meet his expectation? He fucking need another bitch to do it for him? Sure, what do John know about this 'work' of his. Who knows, maybe Jim already fuck countless of thirsty bitches like her to get what he wants. Maybe John is another 'sugar boy' he would bring to dinners like this just to show people that he can. John feel like he wants to strangle the client and slap the shit out of Jim but he settle with a stoic expression instead and try not to blow up.

       

         They said their goodbyes and head out to the car that was waiting for them outside. Surely, there was Moran holding the door open for Jim and John to slide in. Once the door was closed, John hopped on Jim's lap and started by smashing their lips together. Jim was surprised at first but soon keep up and kiss John back. The kiss was intense. Jim was using his tongue to pry John's lip open and John willingly let him. Let Jim take him. He wants Jim to take him. Fuck, he doesn't care anymore. This jealousy is already eating him alive and he don't know how to stop it. Jim break the kiss to nip at John's neck. A bite makes John yelp a little and it made Jim chuckled darkly. _''What's all this John?''_ Jim asked, rubbing at John's sides. _''Jim.. will you take me tonight? will you?''_  

 

_''Oh John..Is this about the client?''_

 

 _''Please Jim! It's killing me! And it's not only about the client. I want you, truly want you. I know you want me too so why not just fuck me already! ''_ John whines. 

 

_''John you need to relax okay? We can't do this, we're brothers.''_

 

          _''Since when you care about all that Jim? Plus, we're not biologically related in any way so..why not, you know.''_ John played with Jim's tie while looking as innocent as possible. He was being needy. Because he needs Jim.  _Oh my god John you slut! Don't drag your brother down with your nonsense!  ''John, my precious..''_ Jim took John's hand in his and another stroking John's face lovingly. The next simple words kinda break John's heart a little and he can't really explain why. Jim placed his forehead with John and stare into John's hopeful eyes. Oh he's going to hate himself for this. But it's for the better. _''I don't want to John..''_ He uttered, trying to sound convinced but actually dying inside. John's eyes widen, shocked but soon been replaced by a pair of sad ones. _''I think it's better like this ya?''_ He continued. John masked his face and get off of Jim's lap to settle on the empty seat beside him. Jim misses John's weight on him already. The silence in the car is extremely uncomfortable. Even Jim can sense Moran is tensing at the front seat, obviously been hearing this whole time. 

 

 _''You should accept her offer.''_ John spit out a moment later.

 

 _''Yes, maybe I should.''_ Jim replied.

 

            John felt like dying. He hold back his tears thats been threatening to fall. He can't believe Jim just said that. John look away and silently wiped his wet eyes, trying not to make it too obvious. But Jim saw it. Jim felt like he wants to hug John tightly and punch himself so hard in the face at the same time.  _Dammit!_ He's already regretting this.

 

            Meanwhile, they didn't realize that their car was being watch throughout the way. Catalyzing their every move. By the countless CCTV's around the block.   

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise there'll be Sherlock in the next one :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meet John for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Still not beta'd. I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :D

 

Mycroft was being a bit indolent in his job lately. He was like a demanding baby, always asking Sherlock to do this and that. From time to time he would come to Sherlock for help (like he really needed one). This time, Mycroft would want to  _ask_  him to deal with a specific type of case. The one that requires a special attention. Mycroft was dealing with a certain criminal in the past 2 years now. Every time Mycroft thought he finally caught him, he somehow manage to get away, easily at that. It's almost like an act to mock Mycroft himself. And thus, he decided he would confront this matter to his little brother. Well, ya, they hate each other but it usually do the trick to make the job done.

 

         So that is how he found himself in front of his gnarly little brother's bedroom door, knocking on it with his fancy umbrella and scratching his blunt nail on the door frame just to annoy the person inside.  _''Sherlock open this door right this instant!''_ He Slams his flat palm on the door a couple of times. Sherlock had ran for his room the moment he heard Mycroft's footsteps on the stairs. The elder one opened the door as fast as he could and chased (YES! CHASED!) Sherlock through the hallway, leading to his bedroom. Sherlock make it in time just before Mycroft could grab him, almost slammed the door on Mycroft's sluggish face. 

 

          _''GO. AWAY. MYCROFT!''_ Sherlock's voice sounded muffled through the door.  _''Sherlock stop being a child and open this door!''_ Mycroft shouted back. He could hear shuffling from inside.  _''Mycroft, seriously I am not in the mood to deal with your useless piles of stupid cases. You can deal with it yourself.''_ He practically can actually, but he needs Sherlock to do something. Because if he's bored he might go back to old habits. And Mycroft wasn't keen in that idea. 

 

_''Well, brother dear, you will want to take this case. Trust me.''_

 

_''What kind of boring case you have in hand that could possibly make me indulge in y-''_

 

_''He's back.''_

 

         With that, Sherlock could not stepped out of his room fast enough, walk past Mycroft to the living room and throw himself on his chair. Mycroft followed not far behind but instead of siting he stands in front of the coffee table and dropped the file on it. Sherlock reach out to take it and Mycroft started to tell him about the minor details. Sherlock make a hand gesture that told Mycroft to skip to the important bit.  _''Our cameras caught a glimpse of him leaving a restaurant yesterday night. Having made a deal with a client over dinner apparently.''_ Mycroft twiddled with the handle of his umbrella.  _''That's not a surprise.''_ Sherlock looked at his brother with purpose in his eyes.  _''Yes, you're right. We have new information yesterday. He was with someone. Apart from Moran of course, and you can tell that person is not some random bodyguard. Moriarty was a bit touchy, or rather possessive, over him. I am to say that boy was about 17 maybe.''_ Mycroft indicate to the photo in the file with a twist of his wrist. 

 

 Sherlock looked at the photo of the blonde boy walking towards the entrance, Moriarty's arm looped around his waist. _''_ A _boy?''_  Sherlock asked, more to himself instead of Mycroft. Sherlock stands and walks over to the post-it notes that was covering most of the mirror, above the mantelpiece. He took the photo out of the file and sticks it on the mirror. He gave a last long glance before turning to face Mycroft again.  _''Yes a boy. My knowledge about Moriarty is very limited but to think he owns a sugar boy is very surprising, even for me.''  ''If that is all, could you please leave, I need to think.''_ Sherlock shoots out, gave Mycroft a fake smile, and returned to his thinking pose on his couch. Mycroft, seeing that he receives this kind of treatment countless times before, didn't take this to heart (pffft). He nodded his farewell and leave. Somehow, Sherlock not quite believe this, boy, is some kind of 'sugar boy', despite what Mycroft had said. He believes it's more than what it seems. Definitely. A lover, perhaps? Some kind of a long-term relationship? Maybe Moriarty hides him away for his safety.  _Hmm.._  

Sherlock stares at the photo again. Memorizing. 

 

 

_Who are you?.._

 

* * *

 

      

 

          The next morning, Lestrade calls Sherlock to come to a crime scene. After a moment he receives the address via text and the address leads to a- A school? High school to be precise. Whatever then, Sherlock grabbed his coat and looped his scarf around his neck and out the door he goes. Like magic, a cab coincidentally drove near by and Sherlock was heading to the crime scene in a flash. When he got there, students and some curious teachers are already crowding the area. Sherlock have to squeeze in between the masses of people in order to get through. He could hear Lestrade's voice, barking orders to the policemen. When he managed to popped out to the other side of the crowd, he stride across to the inspector.  _''Lestrade wher-''  ''There you are Sherlock! I thought I saw your head poking up through the crowds. It's over there.''_ Lestrade gestured Sherlock to the middle. Sherlock walks straight to the actual scene and Lestrade followed behind. The inspector watched as Sherlock do his thing. Twirling around the body of a woman, laying dead on a puddle of her own blood that was pooling under her head. A hole in between her eyes. Point blank shot. Sherlock was pulling evidence and shooting out deductions out of nowhere. Lestrade will never get how he managed to do it. But, hey, as long as he can finally rest after this, Sherlock can do whatever he wants. 

          

 

_John's pov_

 

         John was still pissed about Jim. He can barely concentrate in class today and because of that, his teacher puts him in detention right after the school bell rang, indicating that school is over for today. Which results to him going home late.  _Ughh!_  He was currently walking down the corridor, obviously tired from hearing a whole lecture about disciplines in class and such, when he saw a group of people outside. Curiosity got the best of him, he ran outside to see what was going on. Because he was a bit shorter than average, (aww..) he needs to stand on his tippy-toes to look over. He can barely make out a puddle of blood- _Wait what?_

 

 

       He gave himself a little boost by jumping. Didn't really do much though but he saw a body. A woman's.  _Jump! Jump! Jump!_ Apart from the policemen crowding the front, he saw a man, tall. A bit paler than normal, and he have a curly brown hair. The same man was currently bending over to examine the body. And then John saw another man standing beside the pale one. He looks a bit tired based on what John see from afar. Looked important too. He got silvery hair, quite nice for a guy his age. After a few jumps, the silver man looked over to John. John gasped mid-jump when he saw the man approach him. 

 

 

          While Sherlock busied himself with the crime solving thingy, Lestrade approach the boy who was desperately trying to look over the crowds of curious pupils. The crowds immediately make way for the inspector, clearly don't want to get in trouble. The boy noticed Lestrade was coming his way so backed away without really intended to. Thus, equals to him almost falling backwards on to the pavement. Lestrade reacted base on instinct, grabbed the boy's arm and looped his own arm around the boy's slim waist to avoid him from falling down. John gasped and once again, unintentionally pushed on Lestrade chest to pry himself away but stopped short when he realized what he was doing. The inspector noticed this and loosen his grip but didn't let go of the boy, afraid that he would run off. '' _S-sorry sir.''_  John uttered, feeling quite embarrassed from his actions just now and how approximately close Lestrade were. The inspector just shrugged it off and just about to ask when Sherlock butt in.

 

 

'' _Why hello there, my name is Sherlock a consulting detective and this is inspector Garry-''_

 

 _''Greg.''_ _''A consulting detective?''_ John and Lestrade says at the same time. 

_''Yes, a consulting detective. The only one actually, I made that job.''_ Sherlock explained. Feeling rather proud of it.

 

 

          _''What's your name, may I ask?''_ Lestrade shoots Sherlock a confused look at the sudden courtesy and quickly averted his eyes to look at John.  _''Umm.. My name's John.''_ John shy away. Bowing his head to avoid their eyes.  _''John..what?''_ Sherlock asked briskly.  _Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, cute face._ Sherlock's mind provide.  _''John Moriarty..''_ Both men looked at each other, eyebrows arched. 

 

_It's him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And make sure to leave kudos! Until then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was like..hmm. Should I post this chapter? I mean tbh it's not a very strong chapt.  
> ....  
> Fuck it, I'm posting it! xD

Sherlock's pov

 

         Sherlock noticed Garry (or was it Galvin?) stepped away from the crime scene and was walking towards the crowded people. Sherlock gave him a side glance and was going to return to his task when he unexpectedly made a double-take. Sherlock Holmes never do a double-take. The inspector did not just simply taking a stroll toward the crowds but he was approaching someone. Sherlock stood up and followed Garry (Garry right?) from behind, simply leaving his task, though he already figure it out. It was her wife. (of course) They were fighting about who was capable enough to take care of their son after their divorce. The now, dead, woman came here to pick her son up after school, hoping that he would want to come home with her instead but what she didn't know is, her son was already heading home by boarding a bus just a few minutes before she arrived. Her ex-wife also had the same idea in mind but only with a minor differ, she came prepared. 

 

 

           And there they are, trying to solve- Oh, a very difficult case. call Sherlock! We desperately need help!- seriously, how can they call themselves policemen. Sherlock got a little bit closer and there he saw him. The boy in the photo. How did he get so lucky? Coming here is not a very waste of time after all, apart from solving a completely unworthy, boring and simple murder, it took a turn for the better. When Sherlock witnessed Garry (I'm just gonna let this matter slide) held the boy close, he felt a twist in his stomach that made him grimaced. His head screamed _Do not touch him!_ He swallowed the urge to segregate Lestrade from the boy. _What is this? Anger? Jealousy?_  Before the inspector could utter a word, Sherlock quickly cut in.  

'' _Why hello there, my name is Sherlock a consulting detective and this is inspector Garry-''_

 

 _''Greg.''_ _''A consulting detective?''_ John and Lestrade says at the same time. 

_''Yes, a consulting detective. The only one actually, I made that job.''_ Sherlock explained. Feeling rather proud of it.

 

 

          _''What's your name, may I ask?''_ Lestrade shoots Sherlock a confused look at the sudden courtesy and quickly averted his eyes to look at John.  _''Umm.. My name's John.''_ John shy away. Bowing his head to avoid their eyes.  _''John..what?''_ Sherlock asked briskly.  _Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, cute face._ Sherlock's mind provide.  _''John Moriarty..''_ Both men looked at each other, eyebrows arched. 

 

 

           

* * *

 

 

 

 

             _''You know, there could be a possibility that that boy is not what we think he is.''_ Lestrade provides when Sherlock long became silent after they let the boy go. Sherlock can barely centralized what Lestrade is talking about because his focus now is fully directed to the boy. Is it really true that the boy, John, is related by blood, with Moriarty? No, that can't be, because the eyes, the nose, the lips  _Oh those lips.._ were completely different from the criminal mastermind. It can't be spouse. It can, actually. But the possibility of John being Moriarty's spouse then considering how protective Moriarty is to John, we won't be seeing him walking around to school so freely like this. Which leads him to his last conclusion. John was Jim's adopted little brother.

 

             _Oh this is exciting! A little brother? Why would Jim ever wanted to hide an adorable little jewel all to himself?_ Though Sherlock would do exactly that if he get his hands on John. Just imagine, Sherlock's hands literally all over John's small frame. Touching him, feeling him. There's something about this boy that he just can't stop thinking about. From the moment he saw the photo of John, he find himself enveloped in a desperate desire to have him. _I want him. I will have him._ _Jim won't mind right?_ Sherlock grinned visibly. Thank god he was facing the other way, if not, Lestrade will probably thinks he finally lost it.  While Sherlock was in his drunken state, Lestrade nudge on Sherlock's shoulder to snap him back to reality. Sherlock startled, suddenly remembering where he was. _''Come on Sherlock, let's go back to th-''_ Once again Lestrade got cut off.  _''It was her wife.''_ Sherlock nonchalantly said.

 

_''What?''_

 

 _''The wife! It was her wife Lestrade! And based on my calculation, if your lifeless zombies is fast enough, you'll catch her right in time before she boards the plane that would take her and her son far away from here. I would say you have about, hmm, 20 minutes, starting now.''_ Sherlock was just about to leave when Lestrade call out to him again. 

 

_''What about the report?''_

 

_''I'll give you a full report later if you let me leave now.''_

 

          And there's that. Lestrade is set back to work. Sherlock hailed another cab with his magic and shoots off to 221B Baker Street. He have a lot of thinking to do. But when he got there, he saw a familiar car parked in the front. And for sure, there was the unmistakable swing of an umbrella. The hand that was holding it, attached to a body of a man. The one and only, fatcroft. He heaved a sigh out loud. 

 

_Right, let's get this over with.._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I include a smut scene between Seb and John? lol  
> Maybe a little?  
> A smooch?  
> A lick?  
> :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, meet Cal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

 

          John was in the boys locker room. They just finished practice. The rugby team has their own locker room and the showers were attached to it, make it much more easier to change. He often be the last one to step in though. He would wait for his teammates to finish, only then he stepped in. Not that John is a shy kitten or anything, he just did that. If his teammates noticed this, they won't say a word about it. Because they respected John's privacy and if that's what made John comfortable, then so be it. He was taking off his top when he heard the door to the locker room squeaked open. He stop on his track to listen more closely but then realize this is stupid, he resumed to his task. Maybe it's one of his rugby mates. Maybe it's Brandon, forgetting his stuff in his locker again. He does that. John was bending over to slide his trousers off when he heard a wet gasp just behind him. He startled and backed away. Accidentally slammed himself a little bit to hard on his locker. He hissed his discomfort and direct his attention to the person just standing a few meters away from him.  _''C-Cal? Hey, what are you doing in our locker room?''_ Cal is one of his mate in biology class. He was tall with light brown hair. His voice is deep in syllable. Very attractive, one might say, and John would be lying to himself if he said he never fantasies about him. Cal's hot and everything but John just can't imagine them being a thing or some sorts, so John shrugged that idea off of his mind. They didn't talked much but if he could recall, He and Cal have been teamed up for one of the many experiments in that class. Only that one time. After that, it was all just warm smiles and simple gestures exchanged. 

 

            Sometimes, John caught Cal staring. When John was laughing with his friends, when John was in his thinking pose (John will play with his bottom lip if he's focusing on something or thinking), he even attend every rugby practice John had with his rugby mates. Cal would sat on the bleachers and just...stare. At first, he thought it was just a minor adoration or something, Because people at school do that. John wouldn't say he's popular, but he did catch some girls AND boys attention at school. Some of them even did what Cal did. Stay late to watch the rugby team practice. Took a couple of pictures here and there. John never mind this, but there's something about Cal's intense stare that gave him a shudder. It's full of want and need and crave and  _Hungry_. He knows about this traits because Jim looked at him the same.  _Used to._  

 

           Realization hits John that he was, indeed, almost naked, save only for his jockstrap. His hands immediately tried to cover what little he can and tried to ignore his reddening cheeks. He stared straight ahead at Cal, and Cal is staring back. He could clearly see that Cal was gazing. From his neck, to his exposed chest, and down to the place where John's hands were currently is. _Dangerous_. It made John fidgeted from the attention he gave. Which made Cal darkly grin. _''Stop..''_ John said when Cal made to move closer. Holding his hand in front of him but Cal stepped closer anyway. Took John's extended hand and meet it with his lips to give it a peck on his knuckles. His eyes locked with John when he extended his tongue and lapped at John's hand. John's blush intensifies and he made to pull back his arm, but Cal used that as momentum to push himself in towards John. Equally resulting, him pining John to his own locker. Cal inhaled deeply. _''You just finish practice.''_  Not a question, but a statement. Cal tilted his head to push his nose to the side of John's neck, sniffing him some more. He let out a hum that sounded more like a growl. One of his hand trailing down John's chest, to his abdomen, then rested on John's waistband. John's voice hitched a pitch higher but answered him regardless.  _''Yes, how very smart of you.''_

 

           Cal nipped at John's slightly damped neck and licked a line up to his ear.  _''Mmm..you taste delicious, John. I just want to gobble you up.''  Please do._ John's mind provides.  _Oh, wow John. Does all men make you dripping wet? You whore. No wonder Jim hated you._ John's eyes widen by the voices in his head. With a slight trace of sadness in his eyes when he recalls to when Jim had rejected him. When they arrived home that night, John goes straight to his room, without another word to Jim. He was so upset and heartbroken that he didn't want to speak or even look at Jim for quite some time. If he's being honest with himself, he's angry at Jim for it. If he's even more honest with himself, he doesn't care what Jim thinks about him. He's so pissed right now and he can barely care anymore, given the situation. Is he going to let Cal fuck him senseless? Yes, maybe. When he gets home, he will bare it to Jim. Let Jim see it all. Let Jim deduce everything. Make him pay for rejecting John. Make him regret it (though John didn't know Jim already did regret it xD). Because John is not going to stop now. He wants this. Another person's hand touching his skin. Not Jim's. He wants it, oh how he craves. _Pr_ _actically begging for it._ Plus, it's been awhile since he touched himself. So that just adds it.

 

           And so, John let Cal touch him. Feel him. He even moaned in Cal's ear when he grind against John.  _''Changed your mind?''_ Cal teased. He snaked his hands across John's back and pulled him closer. Slides his hands down to his bum. Squeezed it hard enough to make John squirm and his fingers prodded at John's tight little hole. John arched towards Cal, his own hands fumbled with Cal's shirt, desperately wanted to feel skin on skin. This made Cal chuckled darkly. He soon took off his shirt, and by John's disapproving pout, he unzipped his trousers too. When he made to pull his pants down, John stopped him. To his amazement, John sinks down to his knees and proceed on doing the job for him, but, using his teeth. John nipped at his waistband and pulled. Enough to let Cal's cock springs out. John gasp when his cock hits him in the face and then moans when he saw how big Cal is. Good, just like he imagined it. Without wasting another minute, John take a hold of Cal's long cock in hand and lead it to his lips. He gave it a couple of shy licks on the tip, to have a taste. Then, he took Cal in his mouth, as far as he can take, without chocking himself.  _''Mmm..ihs sho bhig..''_ John tried to speak with the monster cock in his mouth, clearly it didn't go very well but feeling a bit smug when he felt the cock twitch on his tongue.  _''Oh fuck, John.''_  Cal grabbed the back of John's head and without warning, started to fuck John's mouth. Hard.

 

  _''Mmphh!!!''_ John startled, nearly gagged. But, of course, he managed to control it. Sucking and moving his tongue as best as he could. The pain stings as Cal pulled on his hair. Tears started to pool at the corner of John's eyes by the intensity of Cal's prick, kept thrusting in, a little more further each time. When John felt Cal's balls tighten he pushed on Cal's thighs and stood up, turns around with his back facing Cal. He placed his hands on the cool surface of the locker and turned his head to Cal, biting his bottom lip, accompanied by a little wink. He makes sure to arched his back and wiggled his ass in his eager attempt to coax Cal. Hoping he would get the idea. The taller boy just stared at John, mouth gaping, pondering in his head. Is this- wanton creature in front of him, really is the same person he knew as the captain of the rugby team? The top student in his classes? The kindest and at times, the shyest person he met? There's no way right?  When Cal made no sign, whatsoever, to move soon, John almost groan. He reached one hand behind and use his middle and index finger to spread his cheeks a little bit more. To show his tight, greedy hole to Cal. His cock still trapped inside the pouch in front. 

 

 _''_   _Fuck me, Cal...fuck me like you mean it. Pound my tiny hole apart. Make me scream and beg. I want it. I want it so bad. Please, Cal, why don't you?''_

 

          And there is a click in the brown-headed boy's head. Like a switch being triggered. The only warning John get after that is the sound of an animalistic groan from behind. Then Cal dove towards John. He almost ran. But he stayed put, had a feeling if he were to run, Cal would pull him back anyway, considering his short legs wouldn't take him far before the beast catch up to him. John let out a loud huff when Cal's body collided with his. He didn't realize in his haste when Cal picked John's belt from the floor and looped it around his wrists, restraining it. Then, his socks in his mouth. Surprisingly, John's not against this. If anything, it turns him on even more. John felt Cal adjusting behind him.  _''John, you're beautiful like this..''_ He pushed up upon John's body to nibble his ear.  _Spit. The sound of skin on skin._ Soon, John felt a blunt end prodding on his hole. John whines. No preparations?  _''Don't worry, I'll start slow.''_ After that, John let out a muffled scream.  _It burns. It hurts._

 

            _Oh God! Oh God!_ It was still going.  _Oh My God, it's deep. Deep inside me!_ John was close to sobbing. It really hurts, but John stayed put. When Cal finally,  _Finally,_ buried all in to the hilt, he coaxed John. Gave him a soothing hum, trying to relax John before he moves. He pulls back slowly then back in. Cal continue this a couple more times. Didn't really help but John'll take it.  _''Mmm..''_  Cal started to increase his speed. Fucking a squirming, teary-eyed John. Cal snaked his hands to the front and tug at John's cock, surprisingly still proudly stands.  _''This doing it for you? I should have known John. All this time, I wanted this more than anything.''_ John can only manage a low whine. 

 

            Soon enough, Cal was fucking John so hard, John almost want him to stop. Almost. He was drooling trough the sock in his mouth. His body was all flush and pink. Cal lift his upper torso, so that he was leaning back against Cal's chest. John could feel the other boy's breath. Huffing hot steam at his cheeks.  _''Hah-uh fuck John. You ready for my load? Hmm? You want it don't you? Filling you up to the brim. Hnn..here it comes John.''_ John felt Cal tensing behind him and sure enough, Cal was coming.  _Inside. In me.._ The brunette took the sock out of John's mouth and John let out a huge gush of air out along with a moan.  _''Ah-aa mnn..Cal god yess, yess..''_ Just from the feeling of being filled, John came. He tilt his head to the ceiling, Cal's hips are pumping him through his orgasm. After awhile, Cal reached out in front and tug at John's cock again. John hiss and tried to wiggle away. Cal tugged his body and lay him on the bench that's been conveniently placed behind them but before that he already took the belt off. John was on his back on the bench, his hand being lifted up over his head by Cal. John didn't get over his high just yet so it took him a moment to process what was happening. Cal tied his wrists again, but this time on the legs of the bench up top his head. So his body was forced to stretch a bit by the tug, this also resulting for his lack of movements. 

 

 _''W-What're you doing? Don't you think it's enough already? I came like a truck. We're done now, Cal.''_ John let out a nervous laugh. Whatever plan that was in the other boy's mind, he could tell that it's going to be a bad one.  _Danger. Get away. Run. Run. Run!_ His mind was screaming. It's no use now. He's stuck, trapped. Only then he realize, Cal was hard again. The tip of his prick nudged on John's prostate, sending spikes of pain. Since he was still sensitive form just now.  _''Nggh! Seriously Cal. Stop. I'm done. I can't do it anymore!''_ Cal wasn't listening. He's far gone. He growled when John's trying to push him away using his legs. Grabbed it with his hands, he lift both of John's leg on his shoulders and started to thrust in again. This time John did scream. 

 

 _''Cal! Sto-Stop! No, don't..C-Cal please! A-Ahh!''_ John's pleading comes to nil. 

 

 _''Just take it, John..take it.''_ Cal growls. He was focusing on John's face, twisted in pain and agony. It didn't change his mind about stopping, instead, he snapped his hips more harder. Wanted to see John like this. John was sobbing now, his tears streamed down his face like river. Cal liked it. Loved it even. Wanted to take a picture, frame it on his bedroom wall. Record this moment, So he could watch it whenever he wants it. Forever in his memory.  _''Please stop, Cal. Please..''_  John pleads between breaths. He's very sensitive. Very. John's eyes rolled back in his skull, mouth open wide and letting out lines of broken moans. And Cal just watches. He always do..

 

            And from there, Cal raped him for another three rounds before he's satisfied. And each time, John is forced to orgasm. Cal released him entirely. Gave him a kiss on the lips. Funny, his kiss is so loving and kind. Very different from the treatment he gave John earlier, and then left. John can barely move then. His limbs are like jelly. His red-rimmed hole is abused and is spilling some of Cal's excess cum. Cum on his belly and even up till his neck. He felt sticky, dirty, broken, used..

 

 

 

_And he loved it..._

             

    

* * *

 

 

 

_Meanwhile.._

 

           Sebastian is waiting for John outside of the building, leaning against the car. He and the driver have waited there since the rugby practice started. One of Jim's policies. Apart from making sure Jim's safety is well provided, John's is a priority too. He saw John's teammates walked out earlier, knowing that John would go in after, he waited some more. But John was taking his time. He took longer than usual. Just then he saw another boy walks out the door. Looking smug and happy. For some reason, Moran sprinted towards the building, leaving his spot by the car. He got a bad feeling about this. Sebastian barged in and he reached the locker room in no time, already memorized the blueprint of John's school long time ago. He swings the door open, and was shocked by what he found. 

 

           John. sprawled over on the bench. Naked and bruised. He could see that John's wrist is red, almost bleeding and the corners of his mouth is also red. The last clue he noticed is John's red, abused hole. John's leg was spread open so he could clearly see, the cum dripping down.  _Oh no.._ He almost thought John wasn't breathing. But when he got close enough, he saw that John was raggedly breathing and- smiling?  _''Mmnn...S-Sebby?...Y-You want to have a go too?''_ And lifting his leg even higher, offering himself to Moran. A kinda dopey smile on his face.

 

 _Oh no, Jim's going to kill me.._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock made plans. For John. He actually sat down on his favorite chair to dwell in his mind palace, for a matter that is not about a murder. His plans, of course is working. The only reason he's waiting in a dark alley before he made his grand entrance to save John. By saving John, he meant, well..
> 
>  
> 
> Sebastian is taking care of John, Sherlock made plans, and John revealed yet another secret of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update guys! I had to settle a few things here and there.  
> But hey, here's another chapter for you!  
> Enjoy! ^^

            It's been three weeks since the day Sebastian found John in the boys locker room. Sebastian had brought him home and contacted their private doctor as fast as he could. Even though John didn't show any sign of pain or develop any other injuries apart from his bruised wrists and mouth, he calls the doctor anyway, just in case. The doctor gave John a full check up. So far, John's condition is fine but he gave John some pills to help him relax a little more. By the state Sebastian found John in, he let the doctor gave John the pills (but of course making sure that the pill is safe first). Before departing, the doctor told the things Moran is required to do when John wakes up. Like tending to his injuries and such. He nodded his understanding and leads the doctor out the door. A few hours later, John woke up, looking daze and a bit fuzzy in the head. Sebastian was already by his side when he open his eyes. Being a good _killer_  he is, he already calculated the hours to when the pills effect would ran out.

 

            ''Rise _and shine, John. Welcome back to hell.''_   Sebastian gave John a warm smile upon setting eye contact with him. John tilted his head to face him, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  _''Did you watch me sleep again, Sebby?''_ John teased. He made to sit up when his hips throbbed, he felt  _pain_. John let out a strangled moan, all the memories from yesterday came back crashing. His face, from happy and bubbly, twisted painfully as reality crashed in. Then, he remembered what had happened, what he had said to Sebastian. No, what he had offered.  _''Oh god..Sebb, I don't mean- I just- I can't think straight at that time, I'm sorry- Oh god Oh godohgodohgodohgod!''_ John covered his face in his palm, he can't face Moran. Not after all that.He was hiding under the covers now. Trying to hide from the world, hoping that the duvet's going to curl up on him and swallow him up.  

 

_''It's okay John. I'm not mad or disgusted. And I'm sure Jim'll-''_

 

_''Did you tell Jim already?!''_

 

_''You know I have to, John. It's part of my job...''_

 

_''Oh no..''_ John sinks further down.

 

            Sebastian took pity on him and soon drop the subject all together. He hands over a glass of water and a couple of pills for John to consume. After that, he left John to his own devices. He came back much later to fix John up, as best as he could, because John kept shying away when he reached John's lower body. He patiently calmed John down before putting cream on his hand-shaped, bruised hip. For the whole fixing up part, John refused to look at him, and he's fine with it. He just kept on smiling and bathing John with reassuring words, kissing each bruises after he patched it up. Not the  _I want you_ kind of kisses, but more like a  _It's gonna be okay_ kind of kisses, and it made John giggled so anything'll do to cheer this little cutie up. Seb could be gentle and loving from time to time, if he chooses to be gentle. Right now, John needed this. Later, he stayed there until John's fast asleep. Making sure John is comfortable and his breathing has calm down before leaving the room again. When he reached downstairs, he met with a fuming Jim. His looks screamed murderous. His eyes burned with bad intentions. He wanted to  _kill._  

 

_And kill he ordered Moran to._

 

           

 

 

* * *

 

 A week later..

 

_Sherlock's pov_

 

 

             Sherlock made plans. For John. 

 

He actually sat down on his favorite chair to dwell in his mind palace, for a matter that is not about a murder. His plans, of course is working. The only reason he's waiting in a dark alley before he made his grand entrance to save John. By saving John, he meant, well..

He have to hire one of his junkie 'friends' in order to make this plan work smoothly. Billy is currently waiting too, in the next dark alley for John to approach before he make his move. The play is supposed to go like; John is currently walking back home from the local book store (Without his driver. On John's request), He walks the path he used on his way there and that leads him pass Sherlock, then Billy, before Billy would pull him into the dark alley. Here is where the _Give me all your money!_ part happens. John would struggle, and eventually calls for help, and then  _Tadaa!_  Sherlock would be there to save the day. Not the kind of style he would use but better make a first good impression if he wanted to gain John's trust. Sherlock is going to kill Billy anyway after this mission become a success, of course Billy doesn't know about it. He told him he's going to land a few punches and the bullet in the head is silent in the sentence. Right now, they're at the mugging part. Sherlock made his way towards the alley where John and Billy were. When he poked his head through the alley, he realized three things at once; John is armed. Not visibly but he had a basic military grade knife tucked behind his jeans and under his jumper, John is faking his vulnerable state. Which explained why he didn't hear John's desperate screaming, And lastly, Billy is going to die. Now. 

 

                _You kept on surprising me John.._ Instead of making his appearance then and there, he waited. Billy, as oblivious as he is, doesn't know whats coming. When John made to run to the other direction of the alley to escape, Billy ran after him. Made to grab John's arm when suddenly John stop on his track and tilt his body sideways, so suddenly it made Billy ran a couple more steps further, pass John. Then, with swift motion of his hand, John sliced Billy's throat with his knife. Sherlock can't helped himself from gaping. John just killed Billy. Although he expected it, still. John just killed Billy. John just kills.  _John kills._ Well this didn't go as planned, in fact, John just made it better. He felt his cock twitch when he saw John pulled his bloody knife towards his mouth and licks. John tucked his knife back in his jeans and his jumper over it. He looked around his surrounding to make sure nothing goes amiss (apart from the body) before turning to the entrance of the alley where he was pulled in. This is the second time John stop dead on his tracks because Sherlock bloody Holmes is standing at the entrance, face slightly stunned (acting). 

 

_''S-Sherlock! What are- what are you doing here?''_ Painfully aware that Billy's lying lifeless behind him with blood still gushing out. 

 

_''John? W-What did you just..''_ Sherlock gasp at the end of his sentence. The way he's faking it manage to fool little John. Because John started to come up with unnecessary explanation. _''No, Sherlock! This all just a mistake! H-He tried to attack me and I act accordingly to protect myself! He-He just-''_  Sherlock move closer to John to clasp his hands around John's flaying and slightly trembled arms. Trembled not from fear, no, never that. But from the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. From the thrill he get. From doing THIS. Apart from the smooth skin he felt on his fingertips (he can't help it), he noticed when he stepped closer to John, John's eyes is full with hope and desperation. Trying to convince Sherlock that he's not lying. To his surprise, John's not lying. He really react accordingly, truly out of self defense. If he didn't meant to kill Billy then what? Why did Sherlock sees John's excitement in his eyes, why did Sherlock sense the thrill practically vibrating out of John, why did Sherlock feel John's pulse still beating very fast right now, Why- oh.. Then it dawn to him. John doesn't like the kill, nor the fact that he just killed a man made him excited, but he _liked_  the murder. 

 

_Oh goodness me._

 

               His grip tighten a fraction on this new information. Without breaking character, Sherlock dragged John out of the alley and lead him out to the open space. John stays silent for a long time while they walk through the silent streets of London.  _''It's okay John. I believed you.''_  The comment made John's shoulder sagged out of relieve but he kept his head down.        

 

_''Are you going to report on me?''_ Not a little bit worried because why would you feel worry when your brother is Jim fucking Moriarty? 

 

_''No, of course not John.''_ Though he suspects that Mycroft's minions is already doing some clean-up at the crime scene, for Sherlock already contacted him about his plans to kill Billy. But instead of him killing Billy, it's John.  _oh well._ They walked a few more steps before a sleek black car appear beside them. The window didn't rolled down but Sherlock knew that it's John's.  _''Oh welp, looks like I did take my time a tad longer than usual.''_ John walked to the car and the door swung open by the person who's sitting inside. He noticed that it's one of John's bodyguard. Not Moran though.  _''Oh, John! Before I forget. Do you wish to accompany me in my next case?''_ This made John turned and face him.

 

_''Why should I?''_

 

_''It'll be fun..and dangerous.''_ A pause.  _''There'll be murder..a lot. It's what I do. As a detective, obviously.''_

 

              A tiny smirk from John.  _''You just saw me killed someone in a dark alley and now you invited me to join you on a case?''_ Despite what he said, John was moving towards Sherlock.  _''Well ya, I don't see why not.''_ John pulled out a pen from his back pocket and wrote his number on Sherlock's arm. Sherlock's brows arched.  _''Did you always carry a pen with you just to write your number on people's arms?''_ Sherlock teases.  _''Only for a people like you.''_ Sherlock double arched his eyebrows (if that's even possible) on John's reply.  _''Call  me, Detective.''_ The last thing Sherlock's brilliant mind supply is the warm breath on his lips as to when John leaned into him to murmur those last words and the sound of a car drove away, leaving Sherlock alone under the darkening evening sky. This is not the plan Sherlock had expected it to be, but it was a plan nevertheless.

This is only just the beginning. Sherlock swore he would have John and slowly but surely he will have him.

_His John.._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?  
> Then hit the kudos people!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went well. For a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I've been busy with assignments and stuff. AND dealing with finals.  
> But! It's done now. I'm on my sem break so it probably give me enough time to catch up. Hopefully. I can't promise you. But I am trying. I'm sorry for the slight inconvenience. And no, I'm not abandoning this fic. The updates just comes slowly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy for this one! 
> 
> Oh yea, graphic details inserted here.
> 
> And a little extra.

                John and Sherlock has been running around London, solving mysteries. While Jim is completely aware of his John's involvement with this Sherlock person, so called Consultant Detective. Jim scoffs at that. He's a genius no doubt, could even compete with Jim's intelligence, maybe. And he is jealous with this little rendezvous that's been going on with Sherlock and John. Since John kept refusing to talk to him. So Jim do what he do best, he ignored. He shut out all the feelings that can possibly have connections with the name John. Obvious example; _Love._

 

                  And this change makes Jim much more aggressive, more perverse, more _dangerous._ Jim kills even more than he should have. Torture even more than he needs to. He planned numerous terrorist attack. Bombed and sabotage higher rankings in Russia. Even made a few organised and very well-planned murder here in London. (Which resulting to Sherlock and John running around like two little love birds. So he stop doing that for awhile.) And when that didn't very much work he focused on his businesses. Both legal and illegal ones. His doings didn't go unnoticed by the government. This one fella named Mycroft Holmes been eyeing his movements for awhile now. Also, this Mycroft guy is Sherlock's brother. Eyy! How about that! He of course notices that half of London is after his head. And that's how he entertained himself, playing around with people with their petty revenges and schemes on bringing Jim Moriarty down. But everyone should know better. Jim Moriarty  _never goes down._ It usually the opposite. 

 

                That is how he finds himself in his office at home staring at the body he just shoots (because his men kept on making mistakes from the simple instructions Jim gave), blood splattered all over his carpet.  _New one. Dammit. John liked this one._ With a newfound anger, Jim jumped on the dead cadaver and started to cut. He managed to get rid of the fingers from the hands and ripped out the tongue. Stabbed the eye and ripped it out of it's sockets. Put the fingers in the eye sockets and a final touch put the eyes back on the small 'decoration' Jim set up in the eye sockets. Jim placed the ripped out tongue on the nose so the dead person's face looked utterly contorted and ridiculous, when Moran walked in. 

 

_'' Boss, the guy- Oh well, I see you found him.''_

 

_'' Hmm yes. Where's John? ''_

 

_'' What? ''_

 

Jim sighs.  _'' Where is John, you idiot. You heard me perfectly well. Or do you want me to stab another hole beside your ear? ''_

 

_'' But boss, I told you this evening that apparently John contacted me to tell that he won't be coming home tonight.''_

 

 _Oh yes.. he was rather busy at that time._ (Torturing)

 

_'' Well, where is he then?''_

 

_'' Apparently at Sherlock Holmes's house. At 221B Baker Street, Sir.''_

 

                This. This made Jim fucking furious. Sherlock bloody Holmes.. There's plenty more fish in the sea, why go after his John. (though low key he knew why it is always John) Behind those massive ego and bullshittery, he knew apart from those detective works of his, Sherlock Holmes is no different from Jim. He do shit work too. Get his hands dirty, officially or not. Sherlock is not a good person he knew. His baby boy can't help but get involve. Jim stops short. And somehow Moran understood and stays silent until Jim continues. 

 

With a final sigh he said, '' _Fine then, but increase the security on my baby- ahem..John and secure the area surrounding 221B. I'll let him do whatever he wants for now. ''_

 

 

He regrets his decisions later.

 

* * *

 

 

                

                   In the meantime, the two love birds burst through the flat door and fell on the couch still giggling over the fact that they ran around like crazies through the streets and buildings because Sherlock wanted to present their middle finger at every cameras Mycroft has put up. And also because Sherlock is bored. _'' Oh god, Sherlock. What the fuck. I can't believe it! ''_ John huffed out between laughs.  _'' What? the part where we ran through the entire city or the part where we received threats from Mycroft himself via phone call? ''  '' A little bit of both.''_ John stared into Sherlock's eyes and slowly their giggling started to ceased. Sherlock can see John's pupils dilating. Of course this could mean two things whether John is still high from adrenaline or he is looking at something that interest him. Sherlock bet his life for the latter. He slowly sweep in closer to John. Cautiously now, he didn't want to scare his prey after all this time. His plan is going smoothly, it'll be such a waste if it turns downhill from here. 

 

                       When John didn't give any signs of disapproval, he moved into John's personal space. Clutching John by his sides and carefully pulled John in. John's hands encircled Sherlock's neck and soon they were huffing out each others breath.  _'' Sherlock, what are we doing?''  ''You tell me.''_ A pause.  _'' Do you want this?''_ One of Sherlock hand is moving up John's torso to his back, up to his neck and rest in a tight-not-so-tight grip on John's nape. A little act of possessiveness. John shivered from the grip and arched his back, resulting to their chest bumping together. _'' I need an answer John.''  ''Yes, Sherlock. more than you know it. ''_ Okay, so that worked well. What now? Shit, he didn't think this far. Right, his main objective is to put Jim Moriarty down once in for all. Then he bumped into this little cute fuck, thinking 'Hey wouldn't it be nice to take something valuable from Jim and I don't know, ruin it, broke it, use it, then return it back to Jim and watch slowly as the criminal mastermind crumble down like a piece of pastry and maybe he'll let Mycroft take over from there? Then..' Then.  _Then he wanted more._

 

He not only wanted to take John, he really wanted to have him. Erase whatever memory of Jim from his mind and fill it with him instead. Make him want it too. To be own by Sherlock. For John to like it. Love it even. And Sherlock is sure John won't fight him. So Sherlock do what he thinks is acceptable in this situation. He kissed John. Soft at first. Then John urge him to give him more. God how can Jim avoid this at home? (Trust me dude he can't) 

 

                           He lean back on the couch and John climbed over him. He can't help but grin throughout the kiss when he realise he got a lap full of John. The moan John let out indicates the first erotic sound of the night. He wanted to hear more. So he grinds his hips upwards and John moans again. And again. Until all he hears is John moaning and panting. John grinds back. Both are getting hard. They kept on going, throw some more kisses to the mix and some groping. John clawing on Sherlock's clothed chest is the only warning he gets before John came in his pants. 

 

                         _''  A-ahh ffuck..''_ John lets out. He tremble throughout his orgasm while Sherlock watch. When John finally found his bearings, he realised that he just came in his pants prematurely on top of Sherlock. A blush started to form on his cheeks. He fiddled with his fingers and slowly looked up at Sherlock. Instead of disappointment, he saw a full blast arousal in his eyes.  _'' John, that was.. ''_ John was completely baffled. Before Sherlock could say more, John moved down until his face was parallel to Sherlocks crotch.  _''John you don't have to.''_ Sherlock said. John is hearing none of it. He came first. The least he could do is to help Sherlock achieve the same ending as he had. 

 

                        He started to undo Sherlock's belt buckle. The zip comes next and soon he was face to face with Sherlock's prick. Okay, the girth is slightly above average and Sherlock's prick is longer. (Though Jim's is almost eerily the same as Sherlock but he's not going to say anything) Good. It'll reach further in him if Sherlock were to fuck him.  _Later._ He thought. For now he settled for mouth first.

 

                          John gave Sherlock's prick a lick from the base to the tip. Then slowly sink down. Agonizingly slow. He felt Sherlock tense, holding himself back from touching John. John is having none of it. He take one of Sherlock hand and place it on his head.  _'' You can touch Sherlock. I'm not a piece of glass.''_ And resume to his task. 

 

                            _Fuck. He can't believe John was doing this._ He placed his hand on John's head and petted it.  _Good boy._ His mind provide. Holly, John was made for this. He already feel his orgasm rising. Without really thinking, he grab John head with both hands and started to thrust deep into John's heavenly mouth. The boy was making small noises and it send good vibrations directly to his prick.  _Shit, I could get lost in this for hours._ But he can't now. He need to play his role if not John will notice. With a final thrust, he came deep in John's throat. 

 

_'' Shit, spit it out-''_

 

But John was already swallowing. He lapped at Sherlock's tip to clean more of his excess cum.  _''Mmm.. you tasted good.''_

 

_'' Tell me that I'm a good boy, Sherlock. Am I a good boy? I cleaned after my mess, didn't I?''_

 

_Woah, this is going better than he thought it would._

 

 _'' Of course, John. Such a good boy for me.''_ Sherlock petted him again and John hummed his approval.

 

 _'' I like role play.''_ John suddenly confessed.  _''Sorry?''_ Sherlock says. Still insisting on playing his role.  _'' I like role play. In case we were to indulge ourselves in this kind of situation again.''_ Oh. John was asking if this is going to have a repetition. If this is just a one time thing or not. _'' Yes, of course John. Next time we try my bed instead._  ''  This put a smile on John's face. He sat up and settle beside Sherlock. They both just sat there and indulge in each others warmth. Sherlock wrap an arm around John to shield him and John happily cuddled against Sherlock's chest.  _Things went well so far._

 

_His plan almost succeed. Soon, John will be his entirely and Jim will be left with ashes._

 

* * *

 

 

 

                      In the meantime. Jim saw it all through the camera his people sat up in 221B's living room. It was easy enough to masked his cameras with thousands of Mycrofts. It took him physical and mental restrain to not kill Sherlock on the spot. And also Moran's desperate attempt on keeping Jim away from his phone. No phone, no calls. No calls, therefore, no blood will be splattering on Johnny boy's face when the bullet hit Sherlock Holmes's head. 

 

But Moran can only do little to stop Jim from going rampage. Next time, Sherlock won't be so lucky.  _I hope John knows what he's doing here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I move to fast? Sorry, can't help it!
> 
> I want to write possessive Jim as soon as possible damnit


	10. Chapter 10

                  After a week John spend in Sherlock's company, solving crimes together. Intentionally not coming home. And decidedly he likes Sherlock's company a little bit too much. Sebastian approached him a couple of times when he goes home from School or just going to the grocery store to buy Sherlock a large bottle of Ammonia for his experiments and try as he might, he just couldn't convince John to come back home with him. He almost resign to bodily drag John with him but John is John with his weird little tactics that always get Seb.  _Damn that pouty face!_  

_Alright then, time for plan B!_

Without skipping a beat, Sebastian dragged John to the nearest side alleyway. John was too flustered to react and just as he began to catch up, Seb was on his knees infront of John keeping his head low he spoke in a very desperate, very not Sebastian kind of way he could manage.  _''Please John! Please come with me. You can't believe how this effects Jim!''_ With that he raised his head and stare at John, his voice cracking.  _Boss better give me a raise._ He thought.  _''Please.."_

 

John just stare at him, a look of bewilderment on is face. Then smug. Cause he understands the situation. He decided to play along with it. He made a gesture to his ears as if he was trying to listen more carefully. _''What was that?''_ Then straighten his body to look at Sebastian still kneeling on the dirty floor.  _''Is that- wait is that? Sebastian? BEGGING on his knees right there?''_ He masked his face with a look of surprise.  _''Woah..Jim better pat you on your back. what a performance!"_

 

Sebastian get back on his feet and face John. His normal neutral face on.  _''Not working?''_ A slight bored monotone voice. He was crowding John against the wall. Only then he realized how small John was. He looks so frail. But never a second that he will underestimate one John Moriarty just because of his size. He knows what this two brothers are capable of and pretty sure they could end his life in a matter of seconds just by the snap of their fingers if he so choose to. John was giving him that same flirtatious look he always gave Seb whenever he feels playful and it put a smirk on his face knowing that his little act there wasn't working in the very least. 

 

_''No, not working at all. But it did turns me on though seeing you all pretty on your knees for me like that.''_

 

If a stranger saw them right now they will thought they were a couple of some sorts with John being all flirty and all but Sebastian has been on the receiving end of this torturous little smile John seem so fond of throwing at him so many times before that he starts to learn that this is how John plays. It's like their inside joke.  _''Hmm yes I can give you more if you come home with me."_ Moran leans over and place an arm over John's head. He gave his eyebrows a little wiggle at the end of his sentence. 

 

John wraps his arms on Sebastian's neck and Sebastian pulls on his waist so that they were pressed against each other. John leans up and bit Sebastian's neck playfully before continuing  _''Mmm baby the things you make me feel.."_ They stare at each others eyes for quite some time when suddenly both of them quivers. John was the first who 'pfft' and soon both of them lost to a fit of giggles and laughter. Seb was clutching his stomach and bending over backwards laughing at the absurdity of it all. John was leaning on the wall hoping his knees won't buckle. 

 

 _''Oh my god..oh my- we deserve- We deserve an award!"_ John manage to let out.

 

 _"Forget the award, the Queen should ask for a private screening!"_ Moran settle down to giggles while watching John heave a lung full of air.

 

John straighten and brush his hands over his clothes while letting out a sigh of contentment. Its been awhile since he joked with Seb he started to miss it. He throws a smile at Seb and the other can't help but give one back. He picks up the plastic back full of bottles of ammonia and started out the mouth of the alleyway when Moran stopped him.  _"Wait John, Im serious about whats happening to Jim. He's not himself anymore John. Well its more like, he is more like himself than anything. Your absence really effect him. God he is even mumbling your name in his sleep! John please come back? Jim's a wreck!"_

 

John looks at him. Really looks at him. And true to his words he is not lying. With a defeated sigh John said  _''Fine I'll come home,''_ Moran brighten a bit then sagged again when John continue  _"but not now. If I were to come home its on my terms and my terms only. Tell him I'll return but don't get your hopes up too much cause I'm not about to ran to his open arms that easily. Not after he so savagely rejected me before."_ Sebastian Moran nodded his understanding and promised John to keep him from causing any major destruction until John returns home. Seb insist on dropping John off in front of baker street but John insist on walking. Soon they parted ways. 

 

When John arrived at the flat Sherlock is right there beside him in an instant. John ignore him and walk through the living room towards the kitchen to put away the bottles. Sherlock smelled and sniffed, mumbled some words and then stop right in front of John. John just stare back knowing that the deductions will start soon. 

 

_"You were with someone.''_

_''yes,''_

_''Someone you clearly know.''_

_''yes,''_

_''why were you in an alleyway, John?''_

_''Because I-''_

_''He pushed you in there. why?''_ A sniff.  _"He **touched** you. Why was he touching you John?''_

Sherlock urged him backwards until John can feel the kitchen counter on the small of his back. Sherlock glare at him with that intensity it felt like he was substracting John in every way possible. " _Why did he touched you, John?"_ He says again, threateningly. John sighs again and wondered how much more can he sigh in a day. 

 

He started.  _"Sherlock dear, it's one of my brother's lackeys. Im sure you out of all people understand."_ And yes, John has been introduced to Sherlock's older brother. Mycroft Holmes. The man insist that John is not scared enough and he simply reply that  _Mr. Holmes, sir.. You are not intimidating enough._ Results in  John also told Sherlock about his brother's almost the same behavior. (But of course Sherlock already know) Though he didn't go into detail about who his brother really is. When Sherlock asked him he simply said he is a business man of sorts and shrugged the matter off. John is not stupid. John knows who is Sherlock's brother is considering that he holds a 'minor' position in the government, he is not about to open his mouth. 

 

Sherlock lift him up on the counter despite Johns protest.  _" I need to go home, Sherlock,"_ He said while Sherlock peppered kisses on the skin of his neck.  _"You can't keep me locked up in here forever you know."_ There's no venom in his voice and he whines at the lost of Sherlocks lips on his skin when Sherlock retreats to answer,  _"I can and I will."_ A smooth deep baritone of his voice cause wonders to John. From that first night, he knew he will be a captive of that voice forever and he admits that he don't mind it at all. 

 

They both a bit confuse as to what they are at first but after a thorough fucking and a few exchanged words later they sorted it out. He is content with his new lover. Sherlock is everything he wants in a partner. He guessed he should thanks Jim for this. If he didn't broke his heart he didn't think he would get in detention and get to meet this wonderful person, currently lapping on his neck up to his mouth and kissing him deeply.  _"Nng.. Sherlock, no you can't. I need to..ahh.. I need to go home. I promise I'll come back. My brother started to worry..Dammit Sherlock I cant concentrate if you bit me there!"_

 

Sherlock let John dropped down the counter before turning him around and bend him down on the counter before saying  _"Then lets give you something to remember by so that you won't forget it John. I'll make sure you come running back to me."_ Sherlock ground the impressive outline of his harden cock up John's ass and John grinds back.  _''Yessss yess please Oh god Sherlock yess make me remember,"_

 

 

 

_John left later that evening, sore everywhere with a smile on his face when he enters the car that was waiting outside for him. To take him to Jim. Little did he know what will happen to him later will completely change his life and compromise his newfound relationship with Sherlock.._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! Sorry for this very late update. But I got it done for you guys.  
> The next chapter is going to change many things wooooo so exciting yay lol  
> lets just hope it can live up to your expectations. After all I really want you guys to enjoy this story!  
> Leave a comment! kudos!  
> Every comment left from you guys give me motivations really it does!  
> Until the next update~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seeder of insecurities,  
> The creator of the fight,  
> That with the most disgusting,  
> manipulative mind.  
> Calling him evil would be kind,  
> after all the devastation he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short:  
> \- I already wrote this chapter before  
> \- A bit of malfunction came from my part  
> \- I forgot to save the progress and because I have flaws  
> -Need to write everything over again. 
> 
> I AM SO MAD I SCREAMED SO LOUD PRETTY SURE MY NEIGHBORS HEARD ME. Then gathered up my balls tuck it back in my pants and wrote a new one.  
> Thanks to my incredible memory lol I remember a good portion of it. Most of it yes.  
> But none the less I finished it and here you guys go!  
> I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter..

               

 

* * *

 

 

           

The sound of skin slapping skin and undeniably angry groaning is hard to ignore.

Is this betrayal?  _no._ His thoughts whisper. Because he knew for a fact. He loved this man. Loves. He loves him. As he clutched and scratched at the mans back he know he still do. A particularly powerful thrust knocks the top of his head against the headboard of the king sized bed. His body slithered across the luxury silk bed sheet. Moans ripped out of his throat as he try to make this last.  _Don't come._  Jim growls in his ear. Then bit it with a ferocity John ought he could rip it out all together. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, mouth hanging open. He looked obscene. He wonder what Sherlock is doing right now? Is he aware that John is held captive by his own brother, fucked and bred on his bed, whining like a bitch in heat. He is high. Literally. Jim drugged him. He told John he looked beautiful when he's high as a kite and that he wanted to keep John like this forever. John should have known, that Jim would go to such length just to keep him in his grasp. A feeling of dread overcome him. He dreads that he wants this.

 

 

There's no denying what he wants. What about the feelings he had with Sherlock? Is it even real in the first place. Deep down in the selfish part of his brain saying.  _No._ The feeling of guilt found its way within him. Because when it comes to Sherlock Holmes, there's never really anything with him. John used him to get what he want. Keyword is use. He doesn't feel anything for Sherlock Holmes. His heart has been taken by this man instead. This, psycho of a man. A monster. A name even the most dangerous and sadist crook rather take a bullet to the head than mutter his name. His heart belongs to James Moriarty. Oh, how fucked up this is. He is so far gone he would do anything just to be with him.  _"Ah shit, Jim..please give me more. I cant take it, please!"_   His head is swaying, Vision blurring.  He thought even if there's no drug flowing effortlessly in his system he would still be high. 

 

_**_

 

 

The moment he walked through the door, Jim was already waiting for him. Siting on the velvet wing chair in the middle of the penthouse and facing the door. Eyes roaming on John like a predator. John gave him a second or two to take in every detail though he doubt it would take long, before started towards the stairs.

Jim stopped him however by breaking the silence. _“Having fun I see.”_  When John made no response he continued nonchalantly, “ _You have taken things too far. I gave you the freedom to live a normal life, John and you got yourself stuck with this..man-“_  He spit the word out like its poison. John turned and faced him now. He spoke again while slowly making his way to John. “ _Then again, we are not normal are we, you and I…we’re different. This world was not made for us to fit in. If anything else we corrupt it.”_ Jim was halfway to where John is standing now. But he kept his pace, didn’t rush it. His brown eyes never leave those ocean ones. Johns getting anxious. He never spoke like this, in all his time spending and living with Jim, he never spoke like this. Meaning he’s planning something. _I wish I could’ve stayed a little bit longer with Sherlock,_ he thought. Because something told him, he wouldn’t be able to meet him again.

 

 _“I should’ve trained you long ago. Start out fresh.”_ A smirk on his face. His getting closer to his prey with every step. _“You’ve shown interest in it. I’ve seen you. Countless of times but I kept silent. You know why, John? I care for you.”_ There is real sentiment in his eyes. _“ I don’t want you to be sick. Like me. But…Its fun ain’t it? The blood dripping like fountain, gurgling sound from the soon-to-be dead, watch life itself leave from the body knowing you did that. Murder is not about lust and it’s not about violence. It’s about possession.”_  John had a funny thought about backing away but thought better about it so he stand his ground. Jim finishes with, _“It wasn’t as dark and scary as it sounds. I had a lot of fun, killing someone’s a funny experience..”_  He looked lost in his thoughts now. Lips stretched in wide in a most unpleasant smile John ever seen him do. **_Closer and closer. The beast is nearer._**

_“What are you talking about, Jim.”_ He lift his chin up to look believable. Trying to play it coy, still. When Jim spoke, he projected his voice a bit louder. Not loud that it sound like a shout, but close. The voice have hints of anger and annoyance in it. _“ You can stop this nonsense. Right. Now.”_ He don’t know what Jim found out but he know he’s done for. His facial faltered a bit but that’s all it took for his brother to know he is right. Jim strode the remaining steps towards John and stood in front of him, inches away from his face. He was about to speak, more likely about what John had lied or tried to hide from him, but he halted. John heard a sniff and Jim’s eyes widen as far as it can go. He leaned in and sniff again near his neck. Apart from smelling of sex, which is kinda obvious already, he smelt someone. Him. Even if John had seen it coming he don’t think he can stop it, Jim’s hand grabbed his neck and squeeze. The movement so fast it caught John off guard. He was heaving and clawing helplessly on Jim’s hand.

 

_“How dare he marked you. HOW DARE HE MARKED WHAT IS MINE.”_

 

And John was dragged by the same hand but now on his arm, pulling him harshly up the stairs. Jim was muttering to himself, his face looking murderous, insane, not the Jim that he usually show to John, no, this is the part of Jim he never show to John. He tried to shout at his brother to let him go, saying it hurts, but nothing other than ‘No!’ and coughing made it out his throat. He tried pulling but Jim just gripped tighter.

 

He dragged John into his bedroom and into his huge bathroom. He dragged John into the shower and all but rip Johns clothes. His jeans button went flying off somewhere and his t-shirt ripped. When he got John naked he shoved John at the shower wall, John got slammed pretty hard that it made an awful thudding sound. John’s terrified now, he clutched his neck while watching Jim stripped out of his clothes in a hurry, muttering never ceased. John tried to talk his way out of this, trying to understand what Jim is trying to do but all he gets is a growl and the hand is back at his throat, this time not as hard, still it cuts off his air supply a little.

 

Jim turned on the shower and water washed over them both. The elder one leaned over and bit his neck leaving a mark. Deep, red marks. It stings and John screamed. _“J-Jim please stop this it hurts!”_ Of course his voice goes into deaf ears. Jim lift him up and instinctively John’s leg wrapped around his hips. He bit at the other side of John’s neck at the same time as he penetrated John with two fingers at once. _“AH! N-no please!”_  John pushed his brother on the shoulder, only results him with nowhere to go since his brother lift him off the floor and put him in between Jim and the wall of the shower. Jim kept on the movement of his fingers however and it made John’s toes curl when Jim purposely rubbed on his prostate, maybe a bit too hard. John just manage to whimper and scratch on Jim’s back. He suddenly overcome with a feeling of rage and he bit Jim too on his neck. Jim just growled in pleasure as he pulls his finger off and replace with his cock.

 

 _“Tell me, did he fuck you like this?”_ With that Jim entered John in one push. It burns! _“Argh!! Fuck Jim! You fucking…ngh!-”_  Jim just finish to the hilt and without stopping for John to adjust he just started moving. And its not slow. He pounds John fast. John was sobbing. _“Did he **hurt** you like I do, John? Did he ever be this rough with you, John?” _  He gritted out. He bounce John on his cock without mercy, let his palm rest on the slippery wall and fuck. Press and fuck John on the wall like John was nothing but a meat for his pleasure.

 

The light-haired boy circled his arms around Jim’s neck and hold on for dear life. He’s going to cum. He can’t believe it. He is going to cum untouched. With his brother’s cock in his ass. He clench the muscles subconsciously and loving the way Jim’s dick twitches inside. Then he came with a loud scream. When John came, Jim lowered him to his feet. He expect Jim to let him wash but his expectation is thrown out the window when Jim turned him so he could face the wall and begin fucking again. John realises with a start Jim hasn’t cum yet. He whines when Jim kept hitting his over-sensitive prostate. _“Is this how poor Cal fucked you? When you’re high off your tits after orgasm and keep on going. Oh, John I’m not gonna stop now just so you know. I am going to keep going until you learn to whom you belonged. So when you even think about fucking another person again you’ll remember this cock that’s inside you-”_ He made his point by giving one sharp thrust. _“And you’ll come crawling back to me in no time. Oh John and I won’t neglect you, no , never. I’ll- OH FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD!”_ Jim kept going until Johns knees buckled because of too much stimulation and even as John slid down the marble wall and get on his knees on the tile floor, Jim continued to fuck him on the wet floor of the shower. Eventually, John gets hard again and came the second time _._

What happened the next morning, he cannot remember much. Nor the night before. He must’ve passed out after the third orgasm. Jim had cuffed him to the bed. He noticed only one of his hand is levitated. He’s still hazy. All he remembers is he woke up late afternoon and Jim was kissing his bruises. His lips soft and warm it lulled John back to sleep. He woke up the next morning and Jim is still by his side. John ask him how did he slept this long and Jim answered they need to put some drugs in him and some strong painkillers too. Also the energy John spent..  _“Guess I got carried away, my John..”_  He had said. And kissed him softly on the lips. John let out a single tear and hugged Jim the tightest he can. He whispered ‘I’m sorry’ under his breath and only know when to stop when Jim feed him some food and water. The cuff’s gone too.

 

The past week Jim treat him with love and care for him until he can get back to his feet. Sebastian was there too. Always at his beck and call when Jim has work to do. There’s a bandage on his chest, nearer to his left shoulder, he noticed when he’s bedridden. Jim said they’ll take it off today. Jim always pushed his curious hands away every time he picks on the bandage. Saying it needs to heal properly so don’t touch it. Sebastian is the one who cleaned and treated it. When John ask what was it, he didn’t say. Just smiled as gently as he could at John and told him he is getting better each day. Jim also gets more touchy whenever he sees John. He kissed him a lot too. Sometimes even cuddle with him for hours refuse to let him go. So when the bandage finally came off and John looked at his chest in the mirror, he is not a little bit surprise when he sees the initials. Jim stood behind him and circled his arms around John, looking smug and proud. _“You look beautiful, John.”_ There is a lot of small cuts on his body but a lot of them even heals without leaving a scar. This one is deeper..

 

The scar is evident on his chest. On his left pectoral, carved proudly. The initials, JM, for one James Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one! Which is the chapter I struggle a lot with. Don't really know how this will go but I'll try my best. :) I'm sorry I've taken forever to post a new chapter. Thank you for still staying with me ur the best!


End file.
